Second Chance
by lady-harte
Summary: 17 years after the end of the war Sirius Black returns to shake up the settled lives of the Trio. What happens when he sets his sights on Hermione Weasley? Can the straight-laced wife and mother resist his charms? Does she want to?
1. Chapter 1

*****

"What do you mean no?" The Minister of Magic blustered, his dark face flushing even darker.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shacklebolt," Hermione said as calmly as she could. Actually she was rather proud of just how calm she did sound. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer, or that I'm not profoundly complimented, or that I don't think I could do the job." She was babbling.

He looked at her for a long time, his gaze searching. "I thought I told you to call me Kingsley."

She had to smile and took the moment to look around his office. It was larger then the others and was very much like him. There were books of knowledge and fighting techniques both magical and muggle and exotic artifacts from around the world; mystery and wisdom.

"Kingsley," she said.

"Hermione," he replied and leaned forward, interlinking his fingers on the table. "I have just offered you the position of Head of the Being Division…" he waved his hand in a slow circle as thought he movement would make his point more clear. "Of the Department the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Yes you did." She blinked hard to force back the sharp prick of tears. "And as I said, I am very honored, but I will be unable to take the position."

"But this is what you've been working towards since you started here with us. I remember at your interview you were so excited and told me that this was your goal, this position, offered to you now."

"Yes, Kingsley I am aware of what I said that day and it was truthfully spoken." She hated having to turn him down. "But I was a much younger woman then and like many did not see the future that lay ahead through anything but rose-tinted specks."

He sighed. "You're not making sense."

"Yes I am." She took in some air. "You offered me the position and I declined. I am not the only person working in the department and I'm sure someone else will be overjoyed to accept."

"None of them are as qualified or as in touch with the beings themselves."

"Agreed."

"So you agree then?"

"No."

Kingsley was right she had been striving for this position since she graduated from Hogwarts sixteen years ago. At that moment part of her hated her husband Ron but only for a moment. He had been right…

She remembered how on Friday Mr. Cresswell had announced his retirement. She'd been so excited she thought her heart might have actually leaped into her throat. She knew that the position was as good as hers after so many years hard work and her own research and knowledge.

She'd apparated home, so excited, and practically ravished Ron in the front parlor. It was very lucky Rose and Hugo were away at Hogwarts. Afterwards Ron asked her what had brought on the bout of vigorous recreation, "Not that I'm complaining," he added with a charming grin. She told him about the possible promotion and his face had dropped.

He made it clear that his career was on the peak and he only had ten years at the most left, so of course he could not afford to take any time off. If she took the promotion she wouldn't be available for the children if they needed her and since neither would he, it would be negligent of them to make such a change.

He had spoken so solemnly making his points with an eloquence that had only developed over years of marriage to her. And he was right.

"I'm sorry, Kingsley, really I am but you need to understand that I have a family now, a husband and children and they need me. This just isn't the time to take on a new promotion."

Kingsley shut his eyes tight and seemed to be counting back from ten. "So in other words, Ronald said no."

She groaned, knowing he would react this way. "I don't need my husband's permission to do anything, least of all my job."

"But without his blessing you can't step up."

"This isn't about Ron or his permission or blessings or anything else. This is about my family, they have to come first and this is just a bad time to - to take on a promotion." She stuttered the last part and her traitorous lower lip trembled.

Kingsley was quick off his chair and at her side. He handed her a tissue, perched on the edge of his desk and took her free hand in his larger darker one. "I'm pushing too hard, forgive me?"

"No you're not." She sniffed and blew her nose. "You have every right to be angry."

"I'm not angry, dear, I'm disappointed."

This broke her. With a sob she buried her face him her hands and cried. Fat tears slid down her cheeks and dripped on her simple black skirt.

Kingsley swore and laid his hand on her shoulder, patting awkwardly. "There - There, dear. It's not as bad as all that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. As you said there are other qualified staff members in your department. I'll pick one of them." He patted her back again. "Now please stop crying."

It took another moment for her to pull herself together but with another blow of the nose and few deep breaths she gave him a tremulous smile.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Hermione stood to take her leave when the offices outside seemed to explode with noise and chaos.

"What the devil!?" Kingsley jumped to his feet and lunged towards the door, swinging it open. "Are we under attack?"

Hermione peaked under his arm and was confused by what was happening. The chaos wasn't so much fear-driven as excitement as each was slapped in the head with flying notes, and each seemed to yell or make some other odd and often offensive sound on reading the memo.

She and Kingsley exchanged a look moments before one of the memos slapped right into Kingsley's forehead.

Stepping back into the office he opened the note and if possible his face paled.

"Kingsley, what is it?" Hermione tried to see over the top to read the note, but he was too tall.

"I can't believe it," he said, looking like he'd been slapped in the head by more then just the memo. "It's simply impossible."

"What can't you believe? What's impossible?" she said. "Will you tell me already so I can find it impossible as well?"

He handed the memo to Hermione and her mouth fell open. "I don't believe it. It's impossible."

"See I told you," Kingsley said, distracted as his mind worked around the new information. "Shit! Harry is on a mission over in Romania somewhere, we have no way of contacting him."

"Harry? Oh right," Hermione suddenly understood, pulled up her sleeve and touched her wand to a tattoo on her upper arm. It was an elegantly scripted D.A. And within moments Harry landed with a thump on the desk.

Harry looked all of his 34 years. His hair was still black and shaggy and his glasses sat low on the bridge of his nose. He looked around the office then focused on Hermione and smiled that infectious smile, his green eyes flashing. "You rang?"

Kingsley gasped and sat down heavily in his chair. He pointed at Harry then at Hermione. "You can't apparate into the Ministry of Magic, it's impossible. How the bloody hell…!"

"Kingsley, mate, calm down." Harry swung his legs off the table and stood up combing his fingers through his hair.

"Calm down!?" Kingsley jumped back to his feet. "You just apparated into my office – From somewhere else…" he waved his hands in a fluttery movement. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is? Why if anyone found out it was possible…"

Hermione moved quickly to Kingsley's side. His eyes were almost bugging out of his head and she was sure he would hyperventilate. "Kingsley, it's alright really! Nobody but harry and I can do it, and nobody knows but me and him, and now I guess you. But you mustn't tell. Do you know how dangerous it could be if anyone knew?"

Kingsley gave her a panicked look.

"I don't think you're helping," Harry looked closer at Kingsley. "Look mate, it's fine I didn't actually apparate in, Hermione kind of accio'ed me in. We are the only ones who can do it, and Hermione destroyed the research after we created the marks."

"Marks?" Kingsley looked from one to the other.

Both Harry and Hermione pulled up their sleeves to reveal identical D.A. tattoos.

"I see," Kingsley said looking at the first then the second. "And where would you have gotten the idea for something like this?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that, Kingsley?" Hermione answered then at his tired groan she went on. "You're right this is extremely dangerous, but as Harry said nobody but us know about it, and the only remnants of how it works are scrambled in memories of our teenaged minds."

Both Harry and Hermione smiled at one another both silently sharing Kreacher's words. _"Master Regulus ordered me to return home."_

"So," Kingsley looked from one to the other again. "It allows you to call the other in when you need help?"

They nodded.

"And nobody else knows you can do this, or how it's done."

They nodded again.

"And what if say someone wanted one of you and tortured the other into using the mark?"

"What again?" Hermione asked.

"I've already died once," Harry said at the same time then shook his head. "Here's a thought, why am I here?"

"Oh – OH!" Kingsley jumped to his feet again and grinned. "Yes I forgot the impossible news what with all the illegal magic usage."

"It is not illegal magic!" Hermione looked outraged.

Waving his hand to silence her he held up the note. "Quickly we need to go."

Kingsley grabbed Hermione's wrist and she grabbed Harry's seconds before Kingsley grabbed the portkey to the Chamber of Death.

They landed cleanly in the open space and as one headed towards the archway to the chamber and stopped dead just inside.

A group of four unmentionables stood wands drawn and ready. They had cornered another wizard at the back of the room and he also had his wand drawn.

The man was tall with scruffy long black hair and he was in need of a good shave. He ware leather pants over long legs and a black shirt stretched over a broad chest.

"Jesus H Christ, it's him." Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd read the note and yet still. It just wasn't possible.

"Jesus H Christ?" Kingsley said incredulously.

She shrugged. "It just came out."

"Yeah, you think we can focus here?" Harry broke in.

Harry moved in quickly between the unmentionables. "Back off guys," he said tersely, his gaze never leaving the taller man's face. "Sirius?"

The man backed up sharply and hit the wall. He was breathing hard, eyes wild. He held his wand high in one shaky hand. "Who are you?" His voice was gravelly but held that familiar deepness that Hermione remembered.

"Sirius', it's me, Harry."

Sirius' lip curled and he let out a growl that made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "I know no Harry. Where am I? Who are these people?"

Harry looked stricken and Hermione saw her moment to step in. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently brought him behind her.

Sirius was breathing harder looking around the room then at her. He pointed his wand and hissed, "Who are you?"

"It's alright, nobody is going to hurt you. I give you my word that you are not in danger." She spoke slowly, hoping her voice sounded as soothing to him.

"So you say," he replied. "Woke up and these four ambushed me." He tipped his head towards the unmentionables.

"Well there's a reason for that, but now that we're here there will be no more ambushing. We aren't enemies, My name is Hermione Weasley and this is Harry Potter, he's your Godson." She watched as Sirius threw another look at Harry but no recognition showed. "Do you know who you are?"

"Sure I know who I am," he said looking outraged. "I'm…" He stopped short and Hermione watched various expressions ghost over his face. "I'm Sirius!" He gave her a triumphant grin.

"He doesn't remember anything," she muttered to Harry. Then to Sirius, "How about you come with us and we'll find you some food?"

"Food?" Sirius looked from Hermione to Harry and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I can't remember the last time I ate."


	2. Chapter 2

*****

The smell of steak filled the ministry kitchen and Sirius sat obediently at the table waiting for his food. Hermione smiled and scooped the medium rare meat onto a large plate, added some vegetables and mash and placed it in front of him. It was amazing how docile even the most unnerved of man could be while waiting for food.

"Bloody brilliant," he managed seconds before stuffing a fork full of steak and mash into his mouth. He groaned, nodded and filled his fork again.

She moved over to where Harry was reading through the Unmentionables notes. "Anything?" she asked.

"Nothing, from this everything was normal then bang! Sirius." He shrugged. "I guess they don't know any more about the veil then they did a hundred years ago."

"Well except if you fall in you might fall back out." They exchanged a smile and she looked back at Sirius, he was already halfway finished and taking a long gulp of milk. "Do they mention anything about the cause of the memory loss?"

"Nothing. Any ideas?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Well it's possible that he's just disorientated, so his memory might just click back after he's had some time to settle. Or maybe it's something magical, we still don't know what that spell was that Belatrix threw at him – or maybe he fell and hit his head."

"So we'll need to run some checks for magical residue." Harry blew out a long breath and looked down at his shoes.

"Oh Harry, we'll work it out," Hermione ran her hand down his arm and took his hand, interlinking their fingers. "I promise."

They watched him eat the last few bites and gulp down the rest of his milk. It was odd; he didn't seem to have aged at all, not sixteen years anyway, but he obviously hadn't been in complete stasis either. He still wore the same black clothes, but his hair was longer and in need of a trim and he had at least a five day growth of stubble on his jaw.

The food seemed to have brought the color back to his cheeks and he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach with contentment.

At that moment Kingsley came in, threw Sirius a quick glance then moved to Harry. "Alright, I've had the elves prepare a room for him. He should be comfortable until the ministry can process him."

"A room where?" Hermione asked.

He averted his gaze then returned it with more conviction. She could tell he was uncomfortable. "In your department actually."

"In the watch-house for captured creatures?" Hermione was aghast. "we can't lock him up, he's done nothing wrong."

"We're not locking him up. It's for his own protection." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Here we can get him the medical help he needs, check for magical traces."

"Kingsley, please," Hermione tried to keep her tone even. "If we hand him over to them they'll lock him away forever. We might never find out how he managed to escape and you know that they will never let him go until they have all they need."

"May I remind you that you are one of 'them'?" Kingsley gave her a pointed look then turned to Harry. "You must understand Harry, we really don't know anything. He could be ill, he could be dangerous."

Sirius let out a loud belch. "Pardon." He went back to wiping the last of the sauce from his plate with the bread.

"Hermione, you know these regulations backwards. There is no way around this."

Harry sighed, "He's right."

She shook her head. "We may as well be teenagers again with the Order telling us how we didn't know enough to make the right decisions and in the end we were still the ones on the front line."

"Hell yeah." Harry shook his head. "At least then we had an excuse to just accept things."

"What's your point?" Kingsley said impatiently. "You telling me you want more responsibility? I just offered you the top job in your department and you turned it down."

"You turned down the Head Position?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's just not a good time with the kids and Ron really can't afford to take a back-step from his team right now." She moved on quickly. "But this isn't about me. This is the same mistake we made last time. We alienated him, locked him up in his parents house and left him there alone. It sent him crazy. We can't do that to him again and I won't stand by and allow it."

Kingsley gave a long drawn out groan. He looked tired. "Then what do you propose we do?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She looked from Kingsley to Harry then to Sirius who was starting to look bored. "You said that you were going to place him in my department. Then let me take on the case."

Kingsley nodded. "That sounds fair but I'm sensing conditions."

She smiled. "I won't have him locked up here in a cell. He's coming home with me."

"What!?" Both Harry and Kingsley were looking at her as though she had lost her mind.

"Ron is away with the Cannons, Rose and Hugo are at Hogwarts and I have a spare room that's just sitting there. Have one of the boys bring over whatever research notes and potions I need.

Harry leaned closer and lowered his voice. "You know I don't like thinking this but what if Kingsley is right, what if he's dangerous."

They all turned to Sirius just in time to watch him levitating his plate in the air and make it spin slowly, dipping one way then the other. He was smiling like a child who just learned a new trick and Hermione felt her own lips twitch. He was dirty and in need of a shave but there was something endearing about him.

"I can take care of myself, I don't need a man's protection around the clock you know." She said pointedly to Harry. And looked back at Sirius. He was grinning at them now.

"You know I think I'm a wizard."

*****

Sirius was sure of one thing and even on that he wasn't a hundred percent. His name was Sirius. The blackness that cloaked his memories felt unnerving but at the same it felt soothing, safe somehow. It made no sense but then considering that he knew next to nothing about the mind as a whole he had no better way to express the feeling.

He watched for a time as the three strangers discussed what was to happen to him. The tall black man seemed to be set on slapping him in some kind of cell. Sirius didn't like the sound of that but his fears were wiped quickly as the woman, who had introduced herself as Hermione, made her position clear and firmly put the taller man in his place. Sirius grinned, although it was apparent that the taller man was in charge, Hermione seemed to be the one pulling the strings.

He was staring. It was rude to stare so he found a distraction, but all the same his gaze shifted back to the woman time and time again. She wasn't beautiful exactly, at least not in any traditional sense but she was very pretty and striking in a way he couldn't quite put his finger on. Silky brown curls hung down her back and flowed over her shoulders; her black skirt suit was professional and yet showed the lush curves of her body.

She looked at him with a pair of warm brown eyes and her full glossed lips formed a smooth easy smile. His breath caught in his throat.

"How did you know how to do that?" She asked.

It took him a moment to find his voice and he added a cocky smile that felt very natural. "I'm guessing I have many talents."

She laughed and so did the boy called Harry and the other man and he was sure that he noticed Hermione's cheeks turn pink.

"I'm sure you have, Sirius but that's not what I asked."

He shrugged. "I thought about making the plate spin then this word popped into my head and _shazzam_."

She smiled wider and her eyes widened with wonder. "Incredible."

"Is that good?" Harry asked also smiling, his bore more excitement.

"Well I'm no head doctor or medi-witch but from what I've read it looks like he still remembers the world and his early teachings, he's just forgotten his place in it."

"So that's good?"

She shrugged. "It could be worse."

The taller man swore under his breath then gave Hermione an apologetic look. "Harry, you need to get back to the European Wizarding Summit."

"What! No, I can't go back there now, not with…" He looked at Sirius and grinned, showing lots of teeth.

His brilliant green eyes seemed to glow and Sirius felt an odd pang but it was gone in a heartbeat. The man had short, windblown black hair and thick glasses. Harry. Harry his godson. He wished he could remember.

"The Euro what-what?" Sirius asked out of curiosity.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "It's a month long meeting of leaders and figureheads from around Europe. After the war it became apparent that we'd all be a lot better off if we at least tried to get along."

"Harry is an important figure to the British wizarding community and his name is well respected far and wide." She looked at Harry. "I know it's not fair but the Summit is important."

"I know. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

Hermione gave Harry and impish smile and did an odd sign with her hand. "Yes Dr. Spock." He smiled back and the two shared a silent moment before Hermione spoke again. "You can trust me, I won't let anything happen to him while you're gone and if he does regain his memory in that time you'll be the first to know."

Harry took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know that too."

*****

Back at Hermione's house she unlocked the door and led Sirius into the dark front room. She reached around, found the light switch and breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped inside.

"Good to be home huh?" Sirius said as he stepped inside and looked around.

She looked with him and breathed in the familiar smells of home. "Oh yeah, it has been quite a day."

Hermione brushed her fingers over his arm and led him down the hall and to the left. She opened another door to reveal a large bedroom that she always kept clean, tidy and dust free. The bed was a four-poster antique she had picked up a few years ago. On sight Hermione had fallen in love with the bed but Ron said it looked like it belonged in some gothic movie so she had placed it in the guest room. Still every now and then she peaked in on it, took a nap or just dusted around it and admired the intricate carving on the posts.

"Wow, that is one hell of a bed." Sirius strode in and lunged at it, falling into the mattress on his back with a contented groan. "Feels incredible." He looked up at Hermione and she couldn't help smiling back, at least somebody liked it. "I can't remember the last time I slept on a bed either."

She walked over and sat on the side, running her hands over the patchwork quilt that her grandmother had made before she passed away. "I bet you can't. I've made an appointment at St Mungos tomorrow morning."

"St Mungos?"

"It's a hospital for magical injuries. They might be able to help you with your memory and make sure that everything's still ticking in there." She reached over and tapped his chest.

He placed his own hand to his chest and tipped his head to the side in thought. "Feels alright to me." He gave her a shrewd look. "It is supposed to be beating right?"

She laughed and stood up moving to the door just to the left and opened it. "You have your own bathroom here." She showed him the large pristinely clean bathroom and grinned at his raised eyebrows. The guestroom and adjoining bathroom were her pride and joy after the children. "I want you to feel at home while you're staying with me. The house elf from the agency comes three times a week, so if you want your bathroom cleaned just put the sign on the door."

"Alright but I have to warn you that I have no idea what a house elf is."

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." She laid her hand on his arm again and smiled warmly. Odd, she had never had the impulse to be in any way affectionate with Sirius before, but now he seemed to inspire some deep mother hen instinct in her. "Why don't you take a shower and when you're finished we'll have some dinner and a talk."

"Oh Merlin, yes," he sighed. "I have no idea how long I'm been wearing these clothes and I must smell like a wet dog."

The laugh was out before she could stop it. "I didn't notice."

She closed the door behind her and left Sirius to clean up. It wasn't until a few minutes later that it occurred to her that he had nothing to change into. Quickly she went through Ron's clothes. Ron was quite a bit shorter then Sirius but stockier so finding something that would fit was difficult. Finally she settled on a pair of sweatpants with a tightening string and a T-shirt.

As quietly as she could, Hermione pushed open his door and laid the clothes on the bed. She spun around at a sound behind her and caught her breath, only just managing to keep her jaw from dropping.

Sirius stood in the bathroom doorway, his long black hair wet over his shoulders and he was naked. A towel was wrapped around his waist and hung low on his hips.

Hermione held up the clothes she'd brought in explanation. "These are the closest I could find to you're size. We can go buy you some more to your taste tomorrow afternoon if you like…" She was babbling and she knew it and by his slow lopsided grin so did he.

Anything to stop her gaze dropping to his broad, hair matted chest and the dangerous looking tattoos scattered over his arms and shoulders. Such broad, strong shoulders and arms. She grinned too brightly and laid the clothes back on the bed. "I'll – um…" She tipped her head towards the door and backed out.

"Wait," he spoke gruffly and quickly reached out for her.

His fingers wrapped around her upper arm with a strength and surety that made her insides quiver; not too tight, just enough to hold her. She took in some air and waited.

"Yes?"

"Thank you," he said simply and moved closer. She could smell the hot water and soap on his skin and feel the heat of his larger body. "That big guy was looking to lock me away somewhere and you stopped him. You're letting me stay here and take showers and found me clothes." He looked down at his feet.

She could feel him breathing hard. Was _he_ babbling? "You're welcome." Was all she could think to say. He was way too close and way too naked for any more thought out response.


End file.
